Conventional battery chargers for mobile devices and mobile devices have made use of proprietary connector and charging schemes. In order to enhance universality, today many mobile device chargers have converged on employing universal serial bus (“USB”) connectors, including so-called micro-USB connectors, for charging.
Due to the prevalence of large capacity batteries to support cameras on a mobile device, large display sizes, etc., the charge times for a mobile device can be long. In order to reduce charge time, proprietary and standard charging schemes push up the voltage and/or current to deliver more wattage (i.e., power) from the charger to the battery of the mobile device. Unfortunately, when such fast charge methods are used, incompatibilities between the charger, mobile device, and connector/cord combination may create a hazardous situation.